


I didn’t see it coming

by x_xvampirex_x



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_xvampirex_x/pseuds/x_xvampirex_x
Summary: Confesión jeankasa algo así como estilo prom de Clone High.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 4





	I didn’t see it coming

Cansada, dejó el lugar. Salió del gimnasio de la preparatoria por la puerta trasera, la que daba a las canchas. Caminó un poco, los espacios eran muy diferentes de noche, con poca iluminación. Una sensación excitante, pero al mismo tiempo triste, la invadió por completo y, junto con una brisa nocturna, hizo que se le erizara la piel. Pasó la vista de las canchas al estacionamiento, había pocas personas que había ignorado en ambos lugares. Suspiró y los dejó pasar de largo, dirigiéndose al lugar donde solía juntarse con sus amigos, eso ya no pasaría más. Era cerca del basurero, ahí donde dejaban los muebles que ya no servían, por viejos o gastados. Nunca había nadie ahí por el olor ocasional, pero estaban dispuestos a soportarlo con tal de tener un lugar sólo para ellos. Llegó y vio a alguien sentado en una banca, de esas que habían en el patio. Se tensó y pensó en alejarse sin que se diera cuenta, pero no tomó mucho tiempo para que reconociera la figura. 

—¿Jean? —se acercó un poco más al lugar, pareció que su voz lo tomó por sorpresa. Dirigió rápidamente su mirada hacia ella, casi tirando el cigarro que tenía entre los dedos.

—Ah, Mikasa... ¿qué hay? —sonaba nervioso, ella lo atribuyó a la sorpresa. 

—¿Puedo sentarme?

Jean rió, llevaban años sentándose ahí, con sus otros amigos, y Mikasa no parecía acostumbrarse del todo.

—Sí, claro. —Mikasa sonrió poco y se dirigió a él, la poca luz le dejaba ver su vestido negro, transparente, el fondo era mucho más corto. Tenía puestas unas botas negras, tipo combate. Jean le ofreció un cigarro cuando se sentó junto a él, ella lo aceptó. Hubo silencio mucho tiempo, casi terminaban los cigarros. Jean la miraba, tenía una cara consternada y triste.— ¿Por qué saliste de la gran fiesta?

Preguntó con obvio sarcasmo en la parte final. Mikasa alzó los hombros, con la vista distante.

—Era aburrido, estaba sola. Preferí estar sola acá afuera. 

—Perdón por perturbar tu soledad.

Bromeó medio serio, Mikasa rió poco y Jean se despreocupó.

—Está bien, es mejor... ¿y tú? Ni siquiera estabas dentro.

—Mi mamá me obligó, me reclamó que nunca vine a uno de estos estúpidos bailes, que me perdía de muchas experiencias. —exageró las palabras con su voz y movimientos, después volteó los ojos para él mismo, Mikasa rió al verlo. Jean dirigió su mirada a ella y rió algo avergonzado— Sólo esperaba a Connie y a Sasha. ¿Se la están pasando bien?

—Sí... creo que sí... —hubo silencio otra vez, Mikasa no quería estar muy callada— ¿Y tu ropa? —Jean la miró confundido—. ¿No dijo algo tu mamá?

—Nunca usaría un traje, a eso no podía obligarme. Le dije que no había código de vestimenta, pero obviamente no me dejaron entrar. 

—¿Con sudadera, jeans con cadenas y converse? No me lo imagino.

Jean sonrió y siguió el chiste, tratando de justificarse.

—Traje un saco. —lo mostró y Mikasa sonrió también—. Pero no fue suficiente, al parecer tenía que ponérmelo.

Mikasa rió y Jean se sintió orgulloso de hacerla reír, sobre todo cuando notó lo triste que estaba hace rato. 

—¿Por qué no te lo pusiste? Eren vino muy informal y sólo con el saco lo dejaron pasar, vi a varios igual.

—No es mío, no me entra. —sacó otro cigarrillo y Mikasa también tomó uno cuando le ofreció—. ¿Pasó algo?

Mikasa lo miró mientras encendía su cigarro, caló y dejó salir el humo.

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Creo que... bueno, lo siento. —empezó nervioso, desvió la mirada—. Es que no es normal que fumes más de uno... y bueno, no te veías como siempre hace rato.

Mikasa sonrió triste y vio hacia sus pies, apoyó su rostro sobre su mano, con el codo sobre la rodilla. Suspiró.

—Eren nunca se fijará en mí ¿verdad? Soy muy idiota.

—¿Por qué?

—He pensado muchas cosas tontas e intentado unas otras... —negó con la cabeza lentamente, riéndose poco de sí misma—. Todas para llamar su atención, o ponerlo celoso, o hacer que ya no esté con Historia, o para parecerme más a ella. Pero él la quiere a ella, no a mí, debo aceptarlo ya.

—Te entiendo... —dijo casi sin pensar, en voz muy baja. Mikasa volteó a verlo y el aclaró su garganta—. Si tienes que cambiar para algo, creo que no tiene caso. 

—Supongo... sólo es... frustrante. Hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo y siempre me ha gustado. Tal vez fue mi culpa por nunca admitir mis sentimientos, aunque no sé si hubiera cambiado algo... 

—Al menos él sabría ¿no? 

Mikasa asintió, pensándolo un poco. Jean se sentía cada vez más ansioso, ¿de verdad lo haría?

—Pero ya es muy tarde. No sé, tal vez el problema soy yo.

—Claro que no.

—Nos conocemos de años, y siempre fui obvia ¿no es cierto? Pensé que no se daba cuenta pero seguro sólo lo ignoraba. Y luego llega Historia y en un par de meses son novios ya. Es ridículo. Siendo como soy nunca le gustaré a un chico ¿verdad? Les gustan como Historia. Más pequeñas, bonitas, divertidas, femeninas, que sepan mantener al menos un tema de conversación. —Mikasa tiró el cigarro hacia el suelo con fuerza. Cruzó sus brazos y derramó unas pocas lágrimas—. Es increíblemente idiota que me importe esto.

Se secó la cara con la mano, Jean la veía indeciso. Su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que podía sentirlo en cada esquina de su cuerpo, comenzó a sudar aunque la noche fuera más bien fría. Tomó aire.

—Eso no es cierto, hay muchas personas en el mundo, es imposible que sólo gusten de un tipo.

—Yo les parezco aburrida a todos.

—No, Mikasa... tú... No sé si debería decírtelo justo ahora, pero me lo he guardado mucho tiempo. —su voz temblaba, su cara se sentía caliente, como nunca antes, su mente estaba nublada, por más que intentaba pensar no podía. Había imaginado su confesión muchas veces, tantas que es patético y reíble, pero no recordaba nada de eso. No podía mirarla a la cara, mas veía que la atención de Mikasa se fijaba única y exclusivamente en él—. Tú... me gustas.

Imaginaba decir más que eso, mucho más. Pero en el momento no le fue posible decir otra palabra, justificarse o transmitirle todo lo que sentía por ella. Lo nervioso que se ponía al estar junto a ella, lo feliz que era cuando la veía, que había días en los que sólo pensaba en ella. Apenado, la miró apenas de reojo para ver su reacción. La noche era oscura, pero se le hizo vislumbrar un sonrojo en el rostro de Mikasa.

—¿En serio?

Jean hizo una mueca confundida y como disculpándose.

—Sí, en serio... desde que nos conocemos es así, también pensé que era obvio. Lo siento, sólo quería que supieras, con todo eso que dijiste... no te estoy arrinconando a nada. Sólo, ya sabes... tú eres hermosa y mucho más que eso, lo pienso todo el tiempo, eres muy buena e interesante y... agh, ¿qué estoy diciendo?

Mikasa rió, Jean volvió su cabeza completamente a ella. Se había preocupado, pero sólo era una risa inocente, pura, quizá ocultaba un poco de nerviosismo. Él rió también.

—Gracias, Jean... creo que es verdad, estaba tan cegada con Eren que no me di cuenta de lo obvio.

Jean soltó aire pesadamente, liberando algo de la tensión que sentía en sí mismo. Asintió con la cabeza.

—Bueno, tal vez ya deba irme...

—¿Por qué? —Mikasa se apresuró a preguntar—. Connie y Sasha no han salido aún. Y... ¿vas a dejarme sola?

Jean la miró a los ojos y se mantuvieron así un buen rato, en silencio. Mikasa desvió los ojos hacia abajo, parpadeado.

—Supongo que no puedo hacer eso... —dijo Jean. Mikasa sonrió y volvió su vista a él. Más silencio. Se llamaron mutuamente, al mismo tiempo.

—Ah, lo siento... —fue Jean el primero en hablar—. ¿Qué querías decirme?

—Nada, sólo... perdón por no saber cómo reaccionar a esto. —Jean negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

—Está bien, no esperaba una reacción en específico. 

—Y... bueno, no importa... ¿qué ibas a decir tú?

—Que te ves muy hermosa... lo siento, es que lo pensé cuando te vi y...

—Gracias. —sonrió y Jean también.

Hubo más silencio, pero no se sentía mal. Mikasa puso su mano sobre la de Jean, lentamente la tomó y entrelazaron sus dedos. Se miraron ambos y, con mucha duda, acercaron sus labios poco a poco. Apenas alcanzaron a rozarse cuando una voz les habló.

—¡Jean y... ¿Mikasa?! 

Sasha caminó hacia ellos, ambos saltaron y se separaron avergonzados tras escucharle, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse o decir algo más, Connie la detuvo por el brazo.

—¡Tonta! ¿No viste lo que hacían? ¡Jean va a matarte!

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó asustada, Jean rodó los ojos y fue con ellos, Mikasa lo siguió—. ¡No me mates Jean, por favor, me falta mucho por vivir!

—Tranquila, Sasha, no dejaré que te mate. —rió Mikasa, le pasó un brazo por la cintura y Sasha rodeó su cuello, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Mikasa, y ella hizo lo mismo en la cabeza de Sasha. 

—¿Se divirtieron? —preguntó Jean, casi tartamudeando, con forzada tranquilidad, como si su corazón no estuviera a punto de salírsele del pecho.

—Algo así, la comida estuvo buena. —comentó Connie y luego preguntó alzando las cejas—. ¿Y tú?

—Eh... pues...

Sasha y Connie rieron, Mikasa sonrió avergonzada.

—Bien... —dijo ella, Jean la miró por un instante y volvió a Connie.

—S-sí, estuvo bien.

—¡Mikasa! De repente desapareciste, todavía quería bailar contigo... —soltó Sasha.

—¡Oye pero bailaste conmigo! Eso es un privilegio. —le reclamó Connie. Sasha soltó a Mikasa y fue a jugar con él, mientras discutían y bromeaban.

Como era usual, la conversación la llevaban ellos dos. Caminaron juntos a sus respectivas casas, todas quedaban a la misma dirección. Jean y Mikasa siguiéndolos por detrás, callados. Mikasa reía con Connie y Sasha, Jean no dejaba de verla. Mikasa lo notaba de vez en cuando y sólo le sonreía, Jean desviaba su mirada y le sonreía de vuelta cuando pasaba. En un punto, Sasha se llevó a Mikasa y Connie quedó atrás junto con Jean. Connie lo veía sonriendo.

—¿Qué?

—¿De verdad se estaban besando?

—No, no tanto así... llegaron y nos interrumpieron. 

—¡Eso no importa, iban a hacerlo!

—Shh. —Jean dirigió la vista hacia el frente, parecieron no notarlo—. Yo tampoco me la creo, Connie.

—Siempre te dije que sólo debías decírselo y ya. 

—No lo sé...

Siguieron hablando, llegaron primero a la casa de Sasha, después a la de Connie. Estaban ellos dos solos nuevamente. No dijeron nada hasta llegar a casa de Mikasa. De repente, Jean se sintió triste, no quería despedirse de ella, no quería dejar de verla, dejar de estar juntos. 

—Adiós, Jean...

Jean le sonrió y levantó su mano, la vio irse pero no entró a su casa. Se detuvo un momento frente al porche, dudando, y regresó su vista a Jean. Lo vio ahí donde mismo, él espabiló y siguió caminando.

—No, espera.

Jean se detuvo y volteó a ella. Mikasa le sonrió apenada, el le devolvió el gesto. Mikasa miró hacia el suelo un momento, él la miraba a ella, cuando sus ojos coincidieron, Mikasa se acercó decidida a sus labios. Se besaron unos instantes, todo terminó muy rápido. Mikasa le sonrió otra vez.

—Listo, buenas noches... 

Se apresuró a entrar a su casa, por la vergüenza. Jean se quedó de pie, sin hacer nada. No quería regresar a casa ni a ningún otro lado, quería vivir eso una y otra vez.


End file.
